


How to Win Against Lady Luck

by Gypsyn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Betting, F/M, basically just Adrien getting advice from plagg, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsyn/pseuds/Gypsyn
Summary: Adrien has made a grave mistake. It's up to Plagg to get his chosen back in the game. For a price.





	How to Win Against Lady Luck

The kwami’s bright green eyes sharpened. “NEVER make a bet against a ladybug,” he advised very seriously. 

“What? Why not?“ 

"Hello?! Ladybug? Lady fortune? Lady magic?? Lady Luck??" 

Adrien paled. "Oh,” he breathed. “Oh shit.”

“Yeah!” the magical feline huffed, crossing his little paws over each other. “Doesn’t help that Cat Noir’s are notoriously UNlucky!"

Adrien’s hands flew up to his hair and he sprung to his feet in a panic, pacing the floor as what he’d done set in. “What am I going to do?!”

“Cheat,” Plagg advised without so much as a moment’s hesitation. “She might be lucky but Cat Noir’s are quick, clever, and skilled. We don’t leave ANYTHING important to something like chance.” Plagg’s inflection on the word ‘chance’ was frankly a little disgusted. As if a Cat Noir’s reliance on lucky circumstances were offensive.

“I can’t cheat!” he hissed back, thoroughly scandalized.

“You reeeally should’ve thought of that before you bet away the love of your life!” Plagg snickered tauntingly.

That did it. Adrien stopped his frantic pacing to glare at the kwami.

“Hey! It’s not MY fault you’re a doofus!” the tiny creature defended.  
“You could have warned me SOONER!”

“Most of the time I don’t have to,” drawled the cat. “A nickname like ‘lady luck’ generally gets the point across FOR me.”

It was in one of those very rare moments that Adrien could only respond with a soft curse before turning away.

There was a moment of quiet while the young hero turned on his computer and skimmed very lightly over the Ladyblog, paying no real attention to the new pictures of himself and ladybug’s fight earlier in the afternoon.

Normally he probably would have taken the time to memorize every pose, analyze every expression, but his mind stayed on the bet and his apparent inevitable loss.  
He stopped at an older picture of her just smiling softly at the camera and stared at it miserably.

“What should I do?” he pled again.

“If I tell you how to win without cheating what can I expect in return?” purred the kwami with a sly grin.

His chosen sighed, letting his head drop down to thump lightly against the desk in exasperation. “Greedy cat. Can’t just freaking HELP me,” the boy grumbled under his breath before giving in with a sigh. “How much camembert do you want?”

“Oh no,” Plagg corrected gleefully. “I want one of those cheese variety packs I saw online!”

Adrien turned his head toward the cat with his eyes narrowed. 

“What vari-?” he started to ask but then shook the urge off. He already knew from experience that either the price or the quantity or both was going to be ridiculous but he also already knew he didn’t care so long as Plagg delivered some solid advice.

“You can have whatever you want IF I win my bet,” he reasoned carefully. He honestly didn’t put it past the little devil to take the cheese and leave him high and dry given the chance. 

“Oh sure,” Plagg promised gleefully, flying over to sit on the monitor hosting ladybugs picture. “Your options are cheat, call it off, OR you can change her mind about losing." 

"What’s that supposed to mean?" 

The little black kwami gave a toothy grin, his tail swishing. "Well if she thinks the reward for losing the bet is better than winning then her luck will swing in your favor.” Adrien’s eyes widened in understanding. 

Plagg’s tiny paw tapped the monitor almost victoriously. he could already see the wheels turning in his chosen’s head. “Use her own luck against her. It’s just about the only guaranteed way to beat a Ladybug.”

That variety pack was in the bag.

**Author's Note:**

> —Extra—  
> “Hey, kid, if it makes you feel any better it’s not like I don’t STILL get sucked into games like that with Tikki.”
> 
> “Who’s Tikki?”
> 
> “Ladybugs kwami. Red, black spots, Big blue eyes. She's infuriating to play cards with.”
> 
> “Er… I’ll bear that in mind.” 
> 
> \---  
> More Miraculous Ladybug fics to come from me eventually!   
> \---
> 
> You can find me on FF.Net here: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3783208/Gypsyn  
> -  
> I'm on Tumblr here: https://gypsin.tumblr.com/  
> and here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/punapurreciator (if you want my Miraculous Ladybug blog)  
> -  
> My Deviantart page is here: https://gypsyn13.deviantart.com/


End file.
